The present invention relates to an auxiliary for a motor-driven hand tool, as well as to a motor-driven hand tool provided therewith.
Auxiliary handles of the above mentioned type are known. They substantially include a mounting device and a handle. When the user of a motor-driven hand tool uses an auxiliary handle it can hold the hand tool during the operation with both hands and guide it correspondingly. If a hand tool during the work application needs an additional force consumption of the user in the working direction of the hand tool, in particular pressing of a power drill in direction of the longitudinal extension of the used drill, then with the auxiliary handle the user can apply the required force with two hands or arms. By means of the auxiliary handle, therefore greater hand tools or such tools which during the operation require a higher force consumption, can be operated more comfortably and more reliably.
In hand tools which must be however guided and/or held by the user, for example an angle grinder, a vibration-dampened handle disclosed in the prior art could be advantageously utilized. A region of the auxiliary handle, conventionally between the mounting device and the handle, is composed of an elastic plastic material. Thereby the vibrations of the hand tool received by the mounting device are transferred to the handle in a dampened fashion. Therefore the user of the hand tool performs the work in pleasant fashion, since the hand of the user embracing the handle is subjected to low vibrations.
With hand tools, in which during the operation the operator must apply a directional force, conventionally by pressing in direction of the working region, it is disadvantageous that the handle during the utilization of the tool has only a spongy and inaccurate feel for the operator during guidance of the hand tool. Therefore the force application can be dosed only inaccurately, which leads to a not precise work with the hand tool.